


Brobusters

by kjnoren



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Feminist Themes, Filk, Gen, Implied/Referenced Misogyny, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Meta, Protest Song, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: Who the Ghostbusters (2016) movie needed to call.





	Brobusters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghostbusters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485011) by Ray Parker Jr.. 



Brobusters  
If there's too much hate in you twitter feed  
Who you gonna call? (Brobusters)  
If it's filled with bros  
And their awful screed  
Who you gonna call? (Brobusters)

I ain't afraid of no bros  
I ain't afraid of no bros

If they're calling cops running through your door  
Who you gonna call? (Brobusters)  
An anonymous man  
Calling you a whore  
Who you gonna call? (Brobusters)

I ain't afraid of no bros  
I ain't afraid of no bros

Who you gonna call? (Brobusters)  
If you're all alone  
Pick up the phone  
And call Brobusters

I ain't afraid of no bros  
I see they hate the girls  
I ain't afraid of no bros  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Who ya gonna call? (Brobusters)

If you've had a dose of a freaky bros baby  
You better call, Brobusters

Lemme tell ya something, bustin' makes me feel good

I ain't afraid of no bros  
I ain't afraid of no bros

Don't get caught alone no no

Brobusters

When they come through your door  
Or you just can't take no more  
I think you better call (Brobusters)

Who ya gonna call? (Brobusters)  
Who ya gonna call? (Brobusters)

I think you better call Brobusters

Who ya gonna call? (Brobusters)

I can't hear you  
Who ya gonna call? (Brobusters)

Louder  
Brobusters

Who ya gonna call? (Brobusters)  
Who can ya call? (Brobusters)  
Who ya gonna call? (Brobusters)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did like the 2016 Ghostbusters.
> 
> Previously published on [Dreamwidth on 5 August 2016](https://kjn.dreamwidth.org/39248.html).


End file.
